Love Notes
by miss hazy
Summary: The X-Men send love notes on Valentine’s Day. *CH. 6 IS NOW UP*
1. Valentine's Day

Love Notes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. No kidding.  
Plot: The X-Men send email love notes on Valentine's Day. It's very strange… I need   
sleep…..  
  
*****  
Wolverine to Jean…  
  
Jean, Jean, Jean….  
Your heart is so clean!  
You make me growl deep inside  
Soon there'll be nothing to hide…  
  
*****  
Cyclops to Jean…  
  
Honey is sweet  
Just like your feet...  
You're smile a sun's ray  
Happy Valentine's Day!!!  
  
*****  
  
Storm to Professor Xavier…  
  
Ten thousand hours  
With you by my side  
Ten thousand flowers  
Until I die  
Your cologne smells beautiful  
Like fish on rye  
I love you Professor  
Goodbye  
  
*****  
  
Rogue to Bobby  
  
I love you today  
I love you tomorrow  
I finally found out you're not gay,  
Hooray!!!!  
  
*****  
  
Professor to Rogue  
You are sweet  
You are sweet  
You are nice  
You are nice  
I suck at rhyming  
  
*****  
  
Jean to Toad  
  
The way you dance with such grace  
The way you spit slime on my face  
I know don't deserve this…  
But here's a kiss!  
KISS!!!!!!  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Day After

A/N: Since I got some more reviews, I decided to try this thing again. *yikes* Lol... hope it's not too traumatizing. Tell me if it sucks....  
  
The X-Men wrote their sweethearts love notes on Valentine's Day. The next morning, they awoke to these replies...  
  
*****  
Jean to Wolverine...  
  
Logan, Logan  
Though you're hot,  
I can't go out with you  
I'm marrying Scott.  
  
*****  
Jean to Cyclops...  
  
I love you sweetie  
With sugar on top  
But that flirting with Rogue  
Has got to come to a stop!  
  
*****  
Professor Xavier to Storm...  
  
I know that you love me  
I really don't care  
For whenever I call you  
You're never there  
So I won't go out with you  
I'm going out with Claire  
She's lives at the zoo  
What a nice polar bear...  
  
*****  
Bobby to Rogue  
  
You heard I'm not gay  
And that was a lie  
I hope you don't mind  
That I'm in love with a guy.  
  
*****  
Rogue to Professor  
  
You are sick.  
You are sick.  
You need help.  
You need help.  
I'm running away.  
  
*****  
Toad to Jean  
  
The way you stop me in midair  
The way you freeze me with your icy glare  
I love you a lot  
So why don't you hurry up and dump Scott?  
  
*****  
  
  
  
OKAY C'MON PEOPLES, REVIEW :):):) 


	3. The Replies

A/N: This might be the second last chapter of Love Notes (I'm writing another one after this whether you like it or not, heehee...) unless I get good enough reviews. So if you want more... review.   
  
*****  
Wolverine to Jean  
  
Fine, fine  
But don't get carried  
Away with the fact  
That you MIGHT be getting married. *snicker*  
  
*****  
Cyclops to Jean  
  
I heard rumors you were a player  
And I think they might be true  
So just to be on the safe side  
I'm breaking up with you.  
  
*****  
Storm to Professor Xavier  
  
Okay then it's over  
You dumb old geezer  
All you do is confuse me  
You're such a teaser  
But you better watch out  
Mr. Polar Bear pleaser...  
For if I get my hands on you  
You'll be as dead as Julius Caesar!  
  
*****  
Rogue to Bobby  
  
Hey there, Bobby  
I don't care that you're gay  
It doesn't matter to me  
I never liked you anyway... *sniffle*  
  
*****  
Jean to Toad  
  
Pack your bags  
Were going away  
My whole plan worked  
And now we're off to Biscayne Bay!  
Hooray!  
  
***** 


	4. Happiness, Sadness and Confusion?

A/N: These aren't the best... but oh well. They're sort of turning into mini-stories so I think I'm going to continue them until I come up with an ending. :)  
  
*****  
Jean to Wolverine  
  
Hee, hee  
What you say is right  
I'm not marrying Scott  
I'm eloping with Toad tonight!  
  
*****  
Jean to Cyclops  
  
You're dumping me?  
Oh, what a surprise!  
I would have left you anyways  
I'm in love with other guys...  
  
*****  
Professor Xavier to Storm  
  
I'm leaving very soon  
I have to go and pack  
I'll leave you to the mansion  
Because I'm not coming back  
For the letter you sent me  
It felt like a smack  
So I'm off to the zoo  
But first I need a snack...  
  
*****  
Bobby to Rogue  
  
Hi!  
Please don't cry  
I didn't mean to make you sad  
You're still one of the best friends I've ever had.  
  
*****  
Rogue to Professor Xavier  
  
Where are you?  
Where are you?  
Did you leave?  
Did you leave?  
Is it my fault?  
  
*****  
Toad to Jean  
  
Well...  
What the hell?  
Let's get out of here!  
I'll go pack my swimming gear. 


	5. Okay Now I'm Getting Confused

A/N: Bleeped the swears to keep it PG. Lol...  
  
*****  
Wolverine to Jean  
  
Hello? Hello?  
Are you still there?  
Did you leave already?  
Wait... why should I care?...  
  
*****  
Cyclops to Jean  
  
See I told you  
I wasn't wrong  
I have no more feelings for you  
I'll explain in this song:  
  
I wrote this for you  
You broke my heart  
I tried to shrug it off  
But it felt like a sharp dart  
  
But now I'm over you  
I'm no longer in a ditch  
I don't love you anymore  
You m***********g b***h!  
  
*****  
Storm to Professor Xavier  
  
Before you leave  
Just tell me one thing  
Did you ever really love me?  
Or was it just a fling?  
I'm sorry about what I said... please don't leave!   
I'll do anything!  
To make it up to you  
I'll even... sing!! Laaa!!  
  
*****  
Rogue to Bobby  
  
Hey...  
I guess we can still be friends, ok?  
But were you gay before you met me?  
Maybe we could discuss it over a cup of tea... hee hee...  
  
*****  
Professor Xavier to Rogue  
  
I am leaving  
I am leaving  
It's Storm's fault  
It's Storm's fault  
I'm going to the zoo.  
  
*****  
Jean to Toad  
  
Let's get outta here!  
Meet me at the aiport at 2am, dear  
We'll be off to our honeymoon  
Really, really soon!!!   
Yay!!! Kisses!!!  
Okay... hyper... I'll stop... NOW!  
  
***** 


	6. Excuse me!

A/N: Well, due to "popular demand" I decided to bring this one back. But bear with me, it might be a little rusty due to the fact that I haven't written another chapter since half a year ago. Also, if I get enough response I'll finish this one off and start another one, including other X-Men writing notes to each other (ex. Wolverine/Rogue, Kitty/Nightcrawler, etc.) Anyway, here goes...  
  
*****  
Jean to Wolverine  
  
Duh, I'm still here  
But I'm not writing back!  
Okay, what the hell am I doing then?  
Bye, I've got to pack!  
  
*****  
Jean to Cyclops  
  
Yo homie! Yo!  
What a lovely song you wrote  
I'd like to let you know  
That I fed it to a goat!  
  
  
*****  
Storm to Professor Xavier  
  
Stop your whining!  
Yeah, I loved you once  
But you stuck me in the corner  
And put a hat on my head called "DUNCE"  
I cried like a baby  
For oh-so-many months  
But you never payed any attention to me...  
Oh look, I found a package of RUNTS!  
  
  
*****  
Bobby to Rogue  
  
Tea sounds great!  
I won't be late  
By the way, I was talking to Kitty  
And she said she thinks you're hot and pretty...  
  
*****  
Rogue to Professor Xavier  
  
I thought you were smart  
I thought you were smart  
I thought you were sane  
I thought you were sane  
But I was wrong...  
You're going to a zoo?!   
I guess that's where you belong...  
  
*****  
Toad to Jean  
  
Woman, are you mad?  
Oh God, this is bad...  
I thought it was a prank!  
I don't want to marry you, you skank!!  
  
***** 


End file.
